The Mighty Fall
by RockingCass12
Summary: He was known for his past, he was strong and yes he was known as an idiot. But never would his friends have thought this would happen. An AU oneshot based on the song 'The Mighty Fall' by Fall out boy.


**Hi Fairy Tail fans! Nice to be here, long time FT fan first time Nalu author. I've been writing my FMA fics now and I am super blocked of creativity because of the gosh dammit new Fairy Tail, it has been driving me insane! It's so damn fluffy full of Natsu and Lucy, especially the end credits. **

**So to get rid of my block, I need to write a NALU fic to get it out of my system. And since Saturday my mind has been connecting an AU idea with a song by Fall out boy called "The Mighty Fall". So this is what was produced. Enjoy!**

**This fic is also dedicated to my South African twin Jellybeanbubbles, who got me to start watching Fairy Tail **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the song 'The Mighty Fall'**

* * *

He was late, Natsu was really late.

His friends will tease him to no ends because of his reasoning. The Pinkette was so late he had to force himself to ride a cab to the pub his friends where at.

He couldn't have any excuse to why he was late, it was his own fault. And lately he was worried his friends might get tired of his tardiness. Well he didn't actually care what his ice prick of a 'friend' had to say, but he was more concerned about a fiery red headed friend of his who was more than capable of beating him into a pulp.

It was 6pm, still happy hour, and he finally arrived with a hunger in his belly since he lost most contents on the way here in the cab. He spotted the group of friends he was to meet; he smiled very cheerfully when he saw most of friend's wave at him across the bar until…

"Oi flamebrain! This is the 20th time you've been late this past month! You need to get some new friends cause we ain't gonna take you're bullshit anymore"

Yeah he was the ice prick of a 'friend'

"What was that Ice Prick?! You wanna start with me?" Natsu retaliated

"Bring it Pinky!" Grey yelled

"Are you two fighting?!" the red headed woman intervened angrily.

The two cowered in fear and pretended to be best chums the next moment "NO ERZA" they said together.

The Red head was convinced and moved back to the group, as well as Natsu and Grey.

Another one of Natsu's least favourite people was within the group; he was also in fact Natsu's cousin"Gehe Salamander you look like you got hit by a wreckingball"

"Shut up metal face I had to take a cab just to make it here." Natsu said while sitting down on a stool by the bar.

The bar maiden came up to give him his regular; she was also very good friends with the pinkette. She placed the beer in front of the boy and stirred up some trouble

"So why were you late Natsu?" Mira asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Being late is not Manly!" Elfman yelled

The group's ears perked up at Mira's question and they stood all around the boy waiting for his answer.

Shit

He knew they were going to ask sooner or later. They didn't really bother asking why he was late the last 19 times, which he was glad of. But now Mira had t open up her devil of a mouth.

He felt everyone's eyes on him. He couldn't lie, no because he was a terrible liar and he couldn't direct attention somewhere else… or could he?

"Um… uhaha…. Sorry Grey… Hey Juvia! Grey told me you look pretty tonight!"

Grey's eyes turned into saucers and looked across the bar to see the flushed bluenette who was previously talking to Cana. Everyone saw the aura around her and it had many hearts.

"Grey-sama!" she yelled while running across the bar to tackle him in a hug.

Grey jumped out of her reach and started to run for his life and he yelled across the bar to the Natsu "Bastard! I'll get you for this!"

Natsu chuckled at the scene, until Mira intervened and pulled Juvia off Grey and whispered something in her ear which made Juvia calm or at least less clingy on Grey. Juvia nodded to the white haired bar maiden. They both strolled back with Grey and Natsu panicked. Natsu tried to slip out his seat to escape the interrogation, that failed too when Erza grabbed his collar and put him back on the hotseat.

Grey glared daggers at his 'friend' nut let it go for the time being. Mira placed herself back behind the bar in front of Natsu. She leaned over the bar and cleared her throat "I'll ask again. Why were you so late Natsu?"

He averted his eyes from her, anyone in fact. He stared done to his beer bottle and mumbled. His cheeks where dusted a pink colour and his heart was escalating.

Mira froze; she didn't think this day would ever happen. She only likes to play with her friends but looking at Natsu she knew what he was hiding, maybe she didn't know everything about why he is like this but she knew the outlining.

It was about a girl…

"How long Natsu?" Mira asked happily and cheekily. Natsu didn't think she'd realize it so easily; he kept his head and put up two fingers in the air to indicate the months

"Wait are you telling me that-" Erza caught on. Mira nodded then Grey and Gajeel saw her reaction, it was a huge chain reaction in the group.

"The great Natsu Dragneel found himself a girly friend?!" Gajeel exclaimed laughing.

"Gajeel don't be rude!" Levy yelled at her boyfriend.

"That's why you late? Because of a girl?"

Natsu's blood was rising, was it that hard to believe he met a girl?

"Shut up Ice Prick! And you too Metal face!" the outburst made them chuckle more.

Erza hit them behind the heads for the childish behaviour.

"I'm confused Natsu, you told us under no circumstances you would start dating unless you found a girl worth getting married to... Does that mean?" Mira asked sounding shocked.

Natsu nodded in response. All the girls squealed and the boys stood frozen. Grey wouldn't have seen this coming in a long run, his friend Natsu the boy he's known since they were 5 has fallen, and it was bad. He couldn't be happier for his friend but he had to get his years' worth of teasing done now.

"The Mighty Natsu Dragneel has actually fallen in love" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled while turning more red.

Mira was still frozen. She would have never thought this day would happen soon. She's known Natsu from when she was 7, when they grew up she always thought Nastu and her sister Lisanna would end up together. They had gone out in high school well until Lisanna got into a car accident and had been in coma for many years now. When Lisanna woke up Natsu was the happiest of them all but he didn't want a romantic relationship with her anymore.

Speaking of Lisanna, Mira gazed around in the bar of where she could be. She was in the crowd listening to the commotion but gripping onto to the hand of her boyfriend Bixlow.

Mira couldn't hold in the question any more "What's her name?"

Natsu looked up to Mira's smiling face which made him feel more at ease.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" he said softly.

He stuck in a breath before telling them what he had in store for them "She's actually coming here in a minute or two to meet you guys."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"I was planning on telling you guys when she got here" Natsu scratched his head while a goofy smile was plastered on his face.

The group started asking questions and not giving Natsu room to breathe. His eyes fell on the bar door when he heard it close. He seriously couldn't breathe now.

The blonde beauty at the door was a woman made from the gods. Natsu loved each and every feature from her big brown eyes to her light blonde hair and her bright smile. That was just her face; Natsu's would always get a nose bleed if he stared at her body to long. He loved her waist the most and well he might just faint at the explanation of her chest. Everyman wants to be with her yet she couldn't help but to go out with a guy with Pink hair and rock hard muscles. She was a weirdo for liking the features of his hair, but she was his weirdo.

The group looked in Natsu's direction and Grey whistled, Juvia was phasing out say 'Love rival' countless times. And Levy almost jumped on the blonde girl dragging her to the group.

Mira looked at her childhood friend. His face said it all. The boy who she admired for his strength was head over heels and she never noticed till now. Natsu Dragneel has fallen.

_'Oh how the Mighty fall in love.'_


End file.
